Lovers and Spies
by selinasbruce
Summary: Circumstances force Selina Kyle to spy on Bruce Wayne in order to find out his secret and reveal it to the world, will she still do it even as their relationship blossoms into something more?
1. Selina's Dilemna

Selina stared at Amanda's blank face, frustration and irritation warming her breath, "So let me get this straight, you want me to go undercover and spy on Bruce Wayne because you're under the impression that he's hiding something? Are you serious? Last time I did something like this for you, I nearly got myself and Holly and my sister killed." She practically shouted which was definitely not something she would normally do, they had a history of working together but Amanda Waller was definitely the scary type and she still felt uneasy around her, but still, whenever she thought about how black mask came after everyone she's ever loved she shuddered at the memory.

"Well next time, try not to steal anything from the people you're spying on. And besides, I'm protecting them, and they're in a safe location... _For now_," Amanda replied staring coldly at her reminding her that although they were safe now, that safety was not permanent and it depended entirely on her cooperation, _God the bitch really had a way of getting everything she wanted,_ Selina thought.

Defeated, she sighed and crossed her arms, "Look I'll do it, but this is the last job I'm doing for you. No more emotional manipulation or odd jobs, I'm nobody's puppet, And I have payed my debt to you enough,"

Amanda rolled her eyes but Selina didn't budge, "Fine, next time if I ask you to do something, you'll have the privilege of saying no. Now do you want to hear about the specifics of what you're supposed to do?"

Selina's silence was answer enough. "Let's get down to business then: you'll go by your real name, we've erased your criminal record anyway and now Selina Kyle is just a regular law abiding citizen," Selina smiled at that but quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Amanda glaring at her. "You will work as his personal assistant. We'll make contact with you whenever-"

Selina interrupted her « Wait, what exactly do you think he's hiding? He's a billionaire playboy, even the stuff that are supposed to be private are all over the tabloids. »

Amanda's face was expressionless, she handed her an envelope, ignoring her questions.

« Here's a burner phone to contact ARGUS in case of an emergency, you know how it works, now get out of my office. »

She groaned and got out, his entire situation was frustrating, she hated being controlled, she always prided herself in being in control and now the devil herself had power over her... _Great, what had she gotten herself into now?_ She just wanted to get Maggie and Holly's location and get the hell out of this city that caused her nothing but pain, _surely they could find somewhere to go_, she thought, shivering in the cold, somewhere warm where she could feel the sun on her face all year round.

The drive to her apartment was uneventful, nevertheless, by the time she got home she wanted nothing more than to lay there and stare at the ceiling forever. It had been 269 days since she got into her cat suit, it was carefully folded in a box on top of her closet, as if it were some kind of forgotten halloween costume, she missed it sometimes, the wind running her hair, the satisfaction of breaking through any safe in the world simply because she could, and then the adrenaline rush, that feeling pumping through her veins when _he_ would almost catch up to her... She shivered and shook her head at the thought, she promised Maggie she would leave that life of crime behind her and she did it, even though she sometimes longed for it, she actually did it, and besides, with everything Amanda threw at her, she hardly had anytime to be Catwoman anyway. Was this what she was now? A spy? For ARGUS? How the hell did she get herself into this? It wasn't even fun, it was just lonely, depressing, isolating and she wished she could leave all of that behind her.

She sighed and rolled in her bed reaching for her computer, might as well get to know who exactly was Bruce Wayne, she's heard of him of course, he was Gotham's golden boy, the boy in the hill, orphaned at 10 years old in the famous case of the Wayne murder, came back 4 years ago from traveling around the world and has been partying, drinking and sleeping with supermodels and socialites ever since, _this is good_, Selina thought, that made him an easy target and she could get done with this job sooner than Amanda thought which would finally free her. She scrolled through the pages trying to look for more information about him but she found nothing that she didn't already know, just a bunch of ludicrous stories about his dating life. "Well, aren't you a prince charming." she murmured softly to herself.


	2. WayneCorp

The road to WayneCorp was thankfully clear, she didn't need to be any more late than she already was, she didn't even get to have her morning coffee, and if that said anything, it was dedication, Waller was going to have to pay up if she expected her to wake up like this everyday for months.

The building was huge, all glass and steel, with WayneCorp written discreetly over the glass front doors and more boldly at the very top of the building. Someone had to overcompensate for something, Selina thought smirking slightly. Security was high at the entrance, it was unusual, what kind of company scanned the bags of their employees? Nonetheless, you can never be too careful in this town, it was Gotham after all. She was just thankful she didn't bring her whip, that would have been hard to explain.

Behind the front desk was a woman smiling pleasantly at her. Clearing her throat, Selina said: "I'm here for the assistant job, for Mr Wayne. My name is Selina Kyle."

"Excuse me one moment , Miss Kyle." This entire situation felt so surreal to Selina, she had never worked a desk job before, let alone at a place this luxurious, she suddenly had a feeling that she was out of place but she shook it out of her head, now was not the time to doubt herself.

"Miss Kyle, Mindy will see you, her desk is in the top floor, right in front of Mr Wayne's."

The ride on the elevator was long. Very long. It gave her time to think of what she would do when this job is over. Maybe she would rent out a chateau on the French Riviera with Holly and Maggie, they could spend their days shopping and sunbathing or she could just live on a boat, that would definitely be cheaper…

A sound indicating that the elevator arrived at the top floor pulled her out of her reverie, when the door opened, a short redheaded woman stood in front of her.

« Good morning, you must be Selina Kyle, I'm Mindy Carter, I was the former assistant of Mr Wayne, but now that I've gotten promoted to the office in Tokyo, you'll be my replacement, Waller told me you're good at everything you do and I trust her judgement, do not make me regret it, you're already late today. » She said stepping forward and reaching out to shake Selina's hand.

« Nice to meet you too. » Selina replied, giving her a funny look, this girl was clearly on edge and needed some time off.

« Your desk is right here where mine was, he likes his coffee black, with no sugar and you will pick up his lu- why aren't you taking notes? »

« I have a good memory. » Selina bit back, this was just becoming annoying, and it took all her willpower and self control to not let it show.

« Look, I hired you, it you don't do well here, it will reflect poorly on me and I'm not about to let that happen. »

« You have nothing to worry about, I'm perfectly qualified to be Mr Wayne's assistant. » _Ok, that was a lie_, she was there to spy on the guy so that would definitely screw with Mindy's plan of becoming employee of the year but Mindy didn't have to know that.

« Right, well he'll want to sync up your planner with his so that you'll know where he is and where you need to be at all time, I'll show you around later but now you should go and deliver this coffee, he doesn't like it to get cold. »

She handed her a cup of coffee and it smelled so heavenly that she was almost tempted to drink some of it but she knew better not to upset Mindy.

« Knock first. » said the redhead glaring at her as if she had just read her thoughts.

Selina nodded and knocked on the door as Mindy went back to the desk.

« Come in. » She heard a voice say quietly.

She opened the door and stepped inside, Bruce sat at his desk looking over some papers and glanced up at her. He did a double take clearly expecting someone else, his gaze travelled the length of her body lingering far too long on the curve of her hips and her cleavage before settling on her eyes.

_Was he checking her out?_ Selina thought. She cleared her throat « Your coffee, sir. »

He looked startled and his cheeks were flushed as she just then caught him staring at her with his smoky blue eyes.

« Yes thank you, you must be my new assistant » Bruce said taking the coffee from her hands.

« I'm Selina Kyle, and I look forward to working with you Mr Wayne. »

« Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kyle, I look forward to that as well, Mindy will show you around and get you your business phone and a new tablet. »

« Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr Wayne ? »

« Yes, before I forget please put down a lunch meeting at Le Bernadin at one, and tea at The Grind at two fifteen. Also remind me to call LexCorp today at four to follow up on their offer. »

Selina reviewed what he said in her mind and nodded. « Ok. » She turned and hurried to her desk to write this down on his planner making a mental note to always have a voice recorder whenever she was talking to him. Mindy was already waiting for her there, with a new phone and a tablet.

« This is your new phone, I've already synced up your calendars while you were there, you also need to be here at six o'clock sharp in the morning, he hates it when employees aren't on time. »

« I'll keep that in mind. » She said absentmindedly while neatly writing down everything her new boss just asked her to.

After lingering there for a while, practically spying on her, Mindy finally decided to leave.

When Selina realized she was finally alone, she took out the tablet to look at what his schedule looked like, she probably won't find a thing but there was no harm in trying, it was her job after all to 'organize' his life. _Rich people are so stupid_, she thought clicking on the calendar app, there was nothing of importance in there, just a bunch of meetings and charity galas and parties, although the number of meetings with LexCorp were surprising especially considering she had always thought WayneCorp and LexCorp were rivals. His mornings were mostly uneventful and he seemed to end most of his social gatherings at 12 pm which was surprising for a playboy but _maybe he just doesn't put everything in his calendar_, she swiped to next week and on Monday there it was at 5 pm « Break up with Vicki. » _Ok, so maybe he did put everything in his calendar_, maybe he just liked to sleep a lot or maybe he had a mistress or a secret child. Also, _who the hell is Vicki?_ She never heard of her. She took out her phone and googled 'Bruce Wayne girlfriend' nothing came up except a bunch of supermodels he was seen with, she then tried 'Bruce Wayne Vicki' and sure enough, multiple pictures of him with a girl that goes by the name Vicki Vale came up, she was a journalist, people were speculating about the nature of their relationship which seemed to have started 5 months ago. _Well, guess she figured it out._ Still, what kind of guy schedules a break up? She sighed and sat back on her chair staring at the ceiling, _maybe he's a control freak_. Shaking her head, she decided to stop speculating on random theories and began typing out his schedule for the day on the calendar app.

The following days were very uneventful and kinda boring. She quickly understood that Bruce was just the face of this company, he had a habit of showing up pretty late and Lucius Fox ended up doing most of the work. She figured he was out partying with some model all night but couldn't for the life of her know that for sure even if she had his planner, _especially_ since she had his planner considering he apparently went to sleep every night at midnight like some kind of cinderella, that made it difficult for her to do her job, ie: spy on him. To top it all off, she was supposed to plan his birthday party at the Wayne manor, the amount of money spent on catering alone was revolting and quite frankly nauseating.

No amount of training could prepare Selina for what was about to come, planning this birthday party was exhausting, more exhausting than breaking into Gotham's museum or the city bank. It took her almost a month to plan this to perfection. During the first week, Mindy was practically shadowing her, watching her every move and waiting for her to mess up. When that didn't happen, Selina could finally breathe and Mindy was off to Tokyo, leaving her alone. Or, almost alone, Alfred, Bruce's butler, helped a lot. She may have made the final decisions but it was Alfred giving her the pointers from the very beginning. He was a kind, good hearted and devoted man and he even gave her a tour of Wayne manor, it seemed as though he was glad for the company and she couldn't help but feel a little sad for him alone in this big house. For years she had wondered what was inside of it, the house on the hill where the Gotham's first son lived. It was the stuff of fairytales, but fairytales weren't real, especially in this town where even Bruce Wayne, the picture of privilege itself lost his parents to the evil plaguing this city.


	3. A Birthday for the Ages

Jazz music reverberated through the ball room, _yes you heard it right: the ball room, this place screamed bourgeoisie to the point of being obnoxious._ Selina thought. The walls were covered in frosted glass and sleek waterfalls, crystal chandeliers hanged from a domed shaped diamond dusted ceiling, and aerial dancers performing mid-air looked like angels coming down from the sky. Hundreds of guests were there to celebrate the prince of Gotham's birthday. Selina stopped a passing waiter and grabbed a drink from his tray, tossing it back in one gulp. _Nope. It seemed not even alcohol could soothe the irritation she felt witnessing this ridiculous wealth display_, she inhaled sharply and after stealing a bottle of tequila at the bar, she made her way to the huge empty balcony.

Bruce spotted her then, weaving her way through the crowd of guests. She wore a black backless silk dress with lace detailing. He found himself getting distracted by the low dip of her dress when he heard his long time friend Oliver Queen say: « Earth to Bruce? » He frowned and looked back at Ollie, his face expressionless, « Excuse me for a moment. » Leaving his friend incredulous, he followed her.

Selina sat on the ledge of the balcony, she downed another glass when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't bother turning around, who cares if these blue bloods saw her drank? She didn't know any of them anyway, and she wasn't feeling like playing nice.

« Are you not enjoying the party? » A warm voice asked, it was Bruce himself. _Great. Just what she needed._

Focusing on the feel of the bottle resting in her hand, she turned around flashing him the most genuine smile she could muster at that moment and forced some words out. « I just needed some air, it's a great party, happy birthday Mr Wayne. »

« You can call me Bruce. »

She stared at him, his eyes were so blue they looked almost electric.

« So, Bruce, » She said softly, pausing at his name. « Why aren't you entertaining your guests? »

« It's not really my scene. »

She scoffed. _Really? Who was he kidding?_ « I spent a month planning this. » She replied, trying to make him feel guilty, maybe then, he would leave her alone with her good old friend miss tequila.

« Oh, that's not- what I meant was that I'd rather be here entertaining the party planner. » He replied.

His face was weirdly expressionless for someone who was very obviously flirting with her, and for a moment she wondered if she had imagined it, she was getting pretty buzzed at that point. Maybe that was just him trying to be nice? She looked away from him, towards the city, she could see all of it from there, even the East End.

« Why do you have so many meetings with Lex Luthor? »

He looked at her, startled by such a question, his lips twitched and he was visibly debating on how to answer it. « Just… boring real estate negociations. »

« Oh come on, humor me, Bruce. » She said turning to face him, resting her head on one of her hand. « I'm curious. » He frowned, and Selina thought he looked adorable when he was confused.

« It's a project in the East End, it's supposed to bring about jobs, housing- »

« Will the people living in the East End now profit from all this? Or is it just for the people who are going to move there after this project sees the light? »

He just stared, and for a moment she could swear he looked shocked, she knew it wasn't fair, and she should probably be nicer since she was supposed to get close to him but oh well, she'll regret it when she'll sober up.

Shaking her head at his speechlessness and his apparent inability to stop studying her face, she decided it was time to stop playing with him, placed her bottle and drink next to her and climbed down from the balcony's ledge, not without almost tripping on her high heels. He gripped her arms to steady her. « Easy. » He said in a rolling voice as she unceremoniously tried to focus on not staying still. She blinked looking at him, his face was mere inches away from hers. She caught a light waft of expensive smelling aftershave or maybe it was cologne?

« I need to leave. » She mumbled breaking the moment, and needing to put as much distance between them as possible because all she wanted to do right now was kiss him weirdly and that was just too confusing especially now after she just called him out on being a typical rich idiot.

« Let me take you home. »

« I'm not sleeping with you. » Selina blurted before she could stop herself. _What the hell Selina? You did not just say that_, she thought.

Bruce frowned, and there was the hint of a smile playing around his lips, he looked almost… amused? « The idea didn't cross my mind. » He chuckled holding his hands up in the air as if to assure her of his innocence. « But, you're drunk and I would feel responsible if you got into any kind of danger, just let me take you. »

She felt her cheeks flush. Partly because she was mortified by what she just said, but also because she could swear he made that last comment: _let me take you_, just to screw with her head.

« Okay » She replied lamely.

**XXX**

« Nice car. » Selina said. They were silent all the way to his car, it was awkward, people were staring when they exited the Manor, she usually didn't mind the attention at all, when she was sober, that is, and by this point she clearly wasn't.

« She's a smooth ride, isn't she? » His voice was low, raspy, almost intimate and Selina felt hot and bothered just hearing it. She quickly turned away to stare at the window as if it was the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

It took about half an hour to reach her neighborhood, the East End. Bruce parked his car in a small lot behind her building and broke the uncomfortable silence they settled into. « So this is why you were so curious about the real estate negotiations? »

She scoffed. « No, I wasn't, I mean… » She paused, gathering her thoughts. « You know what yes, because I'm tired of rich people like you thinking you're going to save this neighborhood, do you think it's going to help anyone here? They'll just be driven out to make way for rich people who are uncomfortable looking at poverty. »

He made a gesture as if to speak but closed his mouth, lips pressed in a thin line.

« Don't you think you're assuming a little too much? »

« And what pray tell am I assuming? »

« We're still in the process of negotiations, I can sway the decisions towards making the lives of the people here better, more comfortable. »

Selina laughed thinking this was a joke. It wasn't.

« I think you're being unrealistic about what's really in your pants other than your wallet. » That was mean but oh well everyone told her she was a mean drunk.

« Ouch. »

« Do you think all this can last? This car, your $170 000 birthday party? Do you even know that you can house people with that money? » She found herself staring at him coldly. « There's a storm coming Mr Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us. »

« You sound like you're looking forward to it. »

Her gaze trailed down his body and settled back into his eyes.

« I'm adaptable. » She waited a little before speaking again, « Have a good night, Mr Wayne. » She said before getting out of his car.


End file.
